The invention relates generally to plectrum rings and more particularly to such rings in which the plectrum is adjustably supported upon a boss arranged on the ring.
Plectrums are used for plucking the strings of a string instrument such as a guitar. When a plectrum is used without a fastening ring it is easily lost, particularly during playing, and considerable inconvenience results. Attempts have been made to prevent loss of the plectrum by providing a finger ring which is positioned upon the end joint of the index finger and to which ring the plectrum is fastened by means of a riveted joint, a tubular rivet, a screw or the like. Frequently the plectrum is also made pivotable on the boss of the ring so that it may be shifted, if desired, into an inoperative position without removing the ring from the finger. U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,592 is noted in this regard. It has also been known to connect the plectrum to the ring by an arm as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 557,293 in order to facilitate working the plectrum while fastened to the ring using the index finger and the thumb. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,720 shows an arrangement where stops are provided between the ring and the plectrum to enable positioning of the plectrum at a particular angle relative to the ring. Even if these known arrangements solve the problem of plectrum loss there still remain difficulties which are unresolved. One problem relates to the positioning of the plectrum for optimum handling and to reduce the element of finger fatigue. Furthermore, it is important that the player be able to readily substitute one plectrum for another when circumstances so demand such as a hard one for a soft one.